


We are Pop/Stars

by RavenGuardian



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Can have some talking about mental issues, F/F, F/M, Kpop group debuts, Low inspiration Artist, a lot of gayness, you guys will have warning in the start of each chapter do not worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGuardian/pseuds/RavenGuardian
Summary: K/DA is on top of sealing after a few months out. the four girls lived normally as the divas and idols they are. But one day everything changed when they meet their opposite.Little AU where PentaKill isn't the only rivals K/DA has.





	1. Then it started...

**Author's Note:**

> please do not make fun of my grammar or orthography errors. English isn't my first language. Please tell me what you guys think about this project in working with my lovely sister.

6 months since K/DA became one of the most lovable group in the world, with thousand and thousand of fans. 

 

but 6 months that Raquelia Loriann didn't any concert single or even her comeback that all her fans was waiting. 

  
  


She scrolls on her phone. Fans from all over the world, America, Asia, Europe, all giving fully support to the idol who was having low inspiration since she helped the four Pop/Stars to get on top. Once her work was done, she felt a part of her leaving with the group. She sighed as she put the paper from auditions on her desk. 

 

It been a month since she was searching for three talents to make her go back, to bring her back under the spotlight. Yet, she doesnt found what she need. The feeling she needs to go back full power. But she was losing hope. 

 

“Lora ?” the door opened after a few knocks were done on it, a boy appearing from it. “I have the files for the audition Monday, this weekend we will take a br-”

 

“Persian.” started Lora looking to him with some kind of sad yet demotivated eyes. “You think..i will come back on stage one day ?”

 

The boy stayed silent. He knew that will happen when he became the manager of K/DA. Lora was is cousin, for him it was like his sibling. He did small sighed, approaching her desk taking both her hand as he sat on the chair. 

 

“Lorita..Im sure, not..I know that you will return on the stage soon. I told you, if those audition are getting so much annoying for you-”   
  


“Percy-”

 

“No, no listen,” started the manager taking the girl chin to look to him. “ If, those audition aren't going anywhere, we can use my contacts to get you three good ones, if not.. then i will help you get your inspiration back. That was the deal right ? So this week end we wll go to a cafe take a break then we will see what we will do okay ?”

 

“Fine fine..you win”

 

Persian giggled and took the girl to home. Lora was grateful to her cousin to have been with her until now and giving her the opportunity to have work on a work and give her the need to do hers. If it wasn't for him she would already had give up. As she arrived home she hoped that a miracle would happen tomorrow. Something that will bring her faith and hope to continue doing music.

 

The next day, Lora was looking to the small files of the next auditions groups. Still nothing of interesting. A few people who won some competition of dance, but not what she’s searching for, not what she needs to rivalize with K/DA. She sighed rubbing her face before Persian entered posed his phone in front of Lora who looked surprised to him. Looking down to the mobile, there where a video in youtube called Tempo by Flash light group. ‘What did you find again Percy..?’ thought  the girl before clicking on the button play. 

 

What she saw and heard made her interested.

 

The tone of voice, the dance, the rap what else was good again ? Lora leaned back on her chair looking to the video until the end before looking to her related having an amused smiled. 

 

“i thought that you wanted rest ?” 

 

“I still want but i never said that YOU needed to work.” smiled the boy before crossing his arms. “I know where the three live and work, a contact know the rapper, her name is Arian Baek Shae, A DJ rapper who work at the Lucky Card bar”

 

“Twist Fate youngest talent huh ? Eve told me a bit about, apparently her beats have charmed Bokkie” joked the singer before looking again the video. “What about the dancer and the vocalist.”

 

“Friends of the rapper, The dancer’s name is Jeong Kyahara, while the vocalist is Kim Lys.” responded the boy before sitting on the desk.  “What you think ?”

 

Lora kept silent thinking. Could this be what she was searching for so long ? Will they accept tho ? will they refuse ? Giving a look to Perisan, the manager only took his phone out and started to talk to someone. 

 

The sun was shinning of his orange yellosh, a young girl with minty hair was making some breakfast for three persons. She was humming the song from the K/DA before two girls sit down. 

“Good morning both of you” said the greenish haired girl before the two others greeted her back sleepy. “Still sleeping late Shae ?”

  
“What did you expected Kya ?Rapper never sleeps, when he has ideas. “ joked the girl taking a toast and the bottle of orange juice. “You Ly ? still on Evelynn V-Live ?”

 

The concerned gave a death glare to the silver haired girl who just laughed, drinking her orange juice, the greenish haired girl posing more food on the table having a small smile on her face. 

 

Kyahara Shae and Lys are friends since 9 years, all three meeting at an orphanage where they grow up together and got to be friends. 

 

The oldest is Kyahara, she’s an educator, a basketball player and street dancer. People like to call her ‘The immortal’ or ‘the white dragon of Seoul’. She got a lot of attention and was nearly one of the best dancer in the streets in a small bar called the Ice Arrow, Owned by Ashe Woods. 

 

Shae was the second one, Originally from Egypt but living as a Korean Rapper and DJ. She is the young musician at the Lucky Card club who the owner is Twist ‘Tobias’ Fate, which got her popularity, after Kai’Sa herself asked for her to meet her, while in day she a street rapper of talent that nearly matches the one from Akali, Maknae of the K/DA group. 

 

and the youngest of all, Lys, the ‘Cheonsa’ or Evelynn’s shadow. The girl has a deep inspiration for her, which made her do more then one cover around the music the diva had composed over the year, or sing her own song, that she creates with Shae and Kyahara. But singing wasn't the only thing she does. At day she is a waiter in simple Cafe, while at night, she jumps from rooftop to rooftop searching for places to places grafitis, mostly around her favorite singer.  

 

The trio had released a small song, one called ‘Tempo’ that capture the heart of their viewers who are only asking for more songs, and even questioning if they will pass auditions for Riot’s Talent call. The trio wasn't sure if they were ready or not. It misses something in their group but what they couldn't say what.

 

As the day slowly was showing up and all girls had day off, deciding to stay at home and write a few more songs and maybe more demos for future songs. Before Shae got a call from Tobias which surprised her. Botht talked a bit before the DJ looked up. 

 

“Fate wants us to go see him at the bar, he has someone to introduce to us” said the arabian girl looking to her two friends who looked kind of confuse. 

 

“Who ?” asked the youngest as she got up her empty glass of orange juice in hand going to the kitchen.

 

“A friend of his apparently, he wants to see us as fast we can.” replied the girl before getting up. “we go ?”

 

Kyahara nodded as the three friends got ready, before leaving their home and going to Lucky Card, a club reputed for his celebrities guests mostly K/DA, since Twist Fate and Evelynn have been dance partner for 3 years consecutives for the Stars Dancing competitions. Their Tango moves were impressive, making them win three times. After Evelynn left for the K/DA project with Ahri, Tobias create his Club bar ‘Lucky Card’, which made him recruited Shae to be her main attraction, The talented DJ ‘Silver, Name taken by the hair color of the egyptian. 

 

In the bus, the girls tried to guess who a this mysterious friend of the ex dancer who seemed to have a really happy voice. More than usual. Once at the club bar, the girls enter in the empty bar before seeing two persons with Tobias nearly taking all words from their mouth. 

 

“Ah there they are.” said the man before the two persons turn to them   
  
“Persian Loriann..K/DA’s manager..” said Lys completely shocked before looking to the girl beside him. “and that’s..”

 

“Raequelia ‘Lora’   Loriann Makneviel..!!” giggled like a child Shae who just did a small jump hitting Kyahara shoulder. “ Legend of dance rapping and vocal in Riot company !”

 

“My, you guys know more about me than most of the fans”  chuckles the singer before finishing her cocktail. “Sorry to call you guys on your day off..but i need to talk about something about. “

 

“You have our attention Lora” smiled the greenish haired girl before the three arrivants took a chair and sit. 

 

“Then i will not take any time. I want to create a group and i want you three to be my Bandmates” 

  
  



	2. Rival meeting part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> business are made and contract signed but a little unexpected meeting will happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter short but kind of special see you guys at end

 

 

The three girls’ jaw nearly fell. Was this a dream or hidden camera prank ? But seeing on how serious the artist was, it was real. One of the most talented singer in the whole, Riot entrainements was asking them, simple amateurs to create a group with her. 

 

Seeing that the girls were hesitating, she took of her phone and put their small MV when they sang their song ‘Tempo’. 

 

“This song was what lead me to you all.” started the girl before looking to them more than serious. “you know its been 6 months that i didn't do any kind of concert and songs, after i help K/DA to get together, and to be honest i miss being on the spotlight, but i don't think i can continue alone. I saw what a group like K/DA or SH-DN can do, and i want to do the same, heck..i want to do better. “   
  
“And..you think that we are the ones for you ?” questioned Kyahara only had a nodded from the singer who made her think a bit. “What you guys think ?”   
  
The two others remain silent before they got a bit more in personal space to talk about it. Lora looked to them which that they were kind serious about such proposition. But who wouldn't ? it's not all days that a huge celebrity ask them to create a group dance. 

 

“Don't feel that down Raequelia..its normal for them to be that serious about the question. they did a lot audition, all saying no to them. Now they wanted their own thing such opportunity appears normal that they want things to be done correctly.” said the bar owner before Lora did a small smile to the man. “They will accept. but with their conditions”

 

“I give and take deal huh ?” said Persian crossing his arms , looking to the three girls who nodded together before they came back. “ So ?”

 

“We are ready to follow you. But we want some..little wishes..” said the older one looking to Kyahara. “my..my mother is in the hospital treating a heart cancer and she can be safe if we transplant a heart..is it possible to get some money to her ?”   
  
Lys looked kind of shy before looking to Lys. “My wish can wait i would like to talk personally with you Lora”    
  
“My only wish is to have a garage where i can work on my mother’s bike, and if you have some car problem repair it.” Said the dj twitching her shoulder. “ That’s all for me “

 

Lora looked to Persian who nodded taking his phone out taking care of the wish for Kyahara. The singer took them on her car going to the company take make and signed the contract that the greenish haired dancer read with all attention. All be equal, Money house sponsors, even the flights if they want to go alone in vacations. She was kind surprised on how the girl really was serious about this. Her desire to come back into the stage was really big.    
  
Once the contract was signed the girls went out to go their new studio but a certain group passed by there at the same moment looking to the girl kind surprised especially the singer.    
  
“Oh friends of yours Lora ?” asked the blond with fox ears looking to the expression of the girls before waving to them friendly. 

  
“Oh they are my friends and much “ smiled the singer before she came in the middle of them crossing her arms. “you girls have in front of you the next group that will be your rivals. “

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay that took me a few moments to think. I will make 2 or 3 chapter about a ship that will make the time passed until the debuts of the girls now I ask. which should I start
> 
> Kyahara x Ahri  
> Lys x Evelynn  
> Shae x Kai'Sa  
> or  
> Lora x Akali 
> 
> please let your comments and tell me what you guys think


	3. The rogue's Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ban-X starts their construction, even if a certain Rogue stays really protective to her friend Lora.

 

 

K/DA didn’t hide their surprise by the words of their old teacher in front of them. Lora, Leader of a group ? Nobody saw it coming this for her comeback. Especially Akali who was the most close person to the young solo artist.

 

“Well..Then welcome to you girls ! we will work together soon !” smiled Ahri bowing with her group welcoming them before looking to the other leader.  “Then I catch you later Lora-”

 

“Lora”

 

All locked to the owner of the sudden voice that cut the fox, who surprisingly was the one from the youngest member of K/DA, Akali who had concern eyes towards the caramel haired girl who give light sighed knowing why the girls reacted like this.

 

“Persian, do you mind take the girls to the studio and brief them? I have two words to give to Akali.” as she finish her sentence she called with the rapper with her hands as the boys called the trio to follow her.

 

Even if Kai’Sa knew a bit Shae who was known as ‘Silver’ at the Lucky Card bar, Persian send the rest of K/DA back to their studio after telling them that they still have to work on their new song before the next festival, which was the deadline too for Lora to make her comeback. After fighting for a few minutes not founding the positive answer, the three still members of K/DA left with a sad note, but with some interested eyes on the three new arrivants.

 

When they sit down on a small table in the back of the cafeteria where they could talk without being heard. Akali kept silent, while Lora was drinking her coffee. The young star was not only her teacher, but also her crush. The poor rogue fell under the charm of the morena girl who had such knowledge in rap that made both really close quickly when K/DA was preparing their release. Lora was also the one who help them make their MV, her help made them hit millions and millions view in a few days. But since the girl decided to prepare he comeback, akali fell a small void in her heart, not having the singer to guide. True that Evelynn and Ahri even Kai’Sa helps her once in a awhile, but Lora was what made her lyrics so hard and full of energy.

 

“So rogue, now that we are alone tell me what’s wro-”

 

“Do you know them? how did you find them? Are you sure they are the ones you need?”

 

“Akali-”

 

“What tells you that they won't try to take you down? what if-”  


“Akali!” the freestyler closed her mouth and looked to the side by the serious tone of Lora kind of soften by seeing her cheeks taking a small rose color. “ Are you jealous ?”

 

“I never said I was!” directly answer the rapper before being cut by the look in Raequelia’s eyes minnows who was too soft or maybe amused? By the reaction of the rapper.  


“But that’s the impression you give.” giggled Lora taking one last spit of her coffee putting down her cup before taking on her hands. “I know you are worried about my situation. And to answer your question, is Persian who knows the person that know them. He told more than good things about them. One of them is Silver, i think you heard about her. “

 

“Yeah Bokkie’s favorite DJ at the bar last night. but the two other-”

 

“Are her friends, and are really polite.” smiled the idol seeing the young star finally relaxing. “I promise, if anything happens i will let you fight them, but you know i can defend myself tho Eve told you.”

 

Akali finally let go a small groan of defeat making the caramel haired singer get up taking her cup of coffee and telling her to return see the rest of the group to finish their song for the Festival next week. With a few complaint in japanese the girl left before Lora regain her studio where the girls were talking with Persian about the group. It was Lys who surprise the two relative with a huge files of draw, not only the logo ‘Ban-X’ but also their outfit songs, and others informations.

 

“Wow..you three did all this? ..By your own?” the three girls nodded.

 

“i mean, Lys did most of the drawing, the name was Kyahara who find and me and Ly did all the lyrics and small demos of songs.” said Shae looking to the concerns who did a small and shy smile.

 

“Why never have used it when you guys started to post videos in twitter ?” asked the morena looking to them who seems kind of thoughtful about the question. “you guys never thought about it ?”

 

“More..that we wanted to wait for the good moment.” explained the greenish haired girl scratching the back of her head. “In all audition we had they said we had the talent and the symbiose, but something was missing. We decided to keep the name for the moment we would be taken. “  
  
“why ‘Ban-X’ ?” asked persian a bit confuse of the signification.

 

“ ‘ Ban’ is for rebels the opposition of K/DA who are kind of our idols and inspiration. “ continue Lys before showing a small draw of Mirror and two person. “We always have an opposite, so we went on that.”

  
“Ban-X…” smiled Lora looking to call draws and small designs. “I like it, you girls are really interesting. “

 

“I will see who will be you guys Manager, for i take my leave, K/DA is still preparing for the festival.”

 

Lora nodded before getting together with the girls and finishing the demos and Lyrics correcting a few things here, and of course learn about each other.

 

Lys was the most lovable person on the trio and the youngest, yet is the one who is working the most hard. She showed her devotion and determination to make the group work which made the leader smile. If her eyes didn't made her trouble, the girl had picture of the ‘Siren’ in her personal lyrics book, which made her think that the girl might have more than a simple admiration for the magenta haired singer.

 

Shae was the funnest person between them. She had such silly personality and a teaseful type of mind that Lora find herself a new sister. Being a DJ, it helped them to made some good beats for the song, especially for the raps that the arabian was responsible for.

 

Kyhara was the leader number 2, she was the one supervising and giving support on the songs, proposing ideas. She was the one that calm the frustration coming from Lys, who as the youngest, was giving too much to keep the same rhythm as the others.

 

Lora was looking to them working hard for their group to go well. Yet she felt like using them to her own comeback, whic Kyahara felt it.

 

“Having bad thought ?” asked the girl, as the caramel haired girl tried to hide her preoccupation. “Lora. Hiding won't work with me..I know you are having bad thoughts..it's about us isn't it ?”

 

“i don't wanna you guys feel forced to do that with me. I-”

“Choose us to be here and not anyone else. If you choose us it's for a reason.” smiled the greenish haired dancer before posing a hand on her shoulder. “We have a rule. You became our friend, you became our family. So you are our family Lora. “

 

The singer looked surprised to her before feeling the arm of Shae around her neck. Lys only give small giggle and smile before the oldest of them got up taking her wallet.   
  
“Who is hungry ?”

  


The music stop as K/DA took a break from their dance routine. Kai’Sa was congratulating akali who have done progress more fast than she could imagine, before Ahri only teased by how the girls was fired up after talking with Lora making the maknae only yell to the fox who laughed. Evelynn was amused by how motivate their youngest member was but yet, all four was curious about the other member of their ‘mentor’ new group.

 

“By the way Akali, you know something about the girls ? Lora told you something ?” asked Ahri sitting next to her drinking her water bottle before seeing the rogue shaking her head.

 

“Beside knowing that one of them is the DJ that Kai’Sa fell for” giggled the rapper making the model choke on her water while the concern give her a glare. “No she didn't give much infos. “  
  
“The youngest is the one the fans in twitter call the Cheonsa, my counterpart.” said Evelynn checking on her phone looking through the songs cover the girl had posted. “ She has talent.”

 

“The siren and the angel huh ?” grinned Ahri thinking a bit, looking to the amused . “you found yourself a rival Eve “

 

“It seems” said amused the magenta haired girl before looking to Akali who seems kind of pissed. “yet there is still our rogue being such a jealous high school girl over Lora”

  
“Shut it eve ! i'm not jealous I-”

 

“Worried we know” said the three members making the rogue only groaned embarrassed and looked away.

 

While the girls were teasing the poor freestyler Persian enter with another woman beside him. Evelynn and Ahri knew who it was and kind knew why she was there. Persian gave the usual routine, finish their dancing then preparing their new song for the festival who was in 4 months. They have time, but better they are prepared better it is. And who know, they might start their second album soon. As the boy left, Akali catch from the corner of the eye one of the member of Lora’s group talking to them before separating from them.

 

“hum..i..i will get some soda, water is getting me a pretty bad taste in the mouth with all the taste of sweat, someone wants one ?”

 

Kyahara took a bag of food, kind of surprised to see Lora eating so much for her size yet, that does not surprised too much because from all the videos from the singer eating 10 sometimes 20 burgers while her fans tease her, which the girl only reply that she needs to feed the beast.

 

“You are one of Lora bandmates right ?”  
  
Looking up, the greenish haired girl looked to the rapper of K/DA looking to her with a pretty sever eyes. Kyahara only replied by a small nodded before the girl got closer looking right into her eyes.   
  
“Hurt her, and you three are dead” warned the maknae pretty dangerously but the girl wasn't really impress or did not show any fear. “i hope i get myself understood. “

 

“Why should we hurt her if she was the one make our dream come true ?”

 

Silence while both girls shared a glare. Calm, cold, dangerous.

 

“Akali ?”

 

THe rogue nearly jump to the ceiling hearing the voice of her teacher behind her. Lora gave a glance to both, before going to open her mouth.   
  
“We will talk about that later okay akali ? i'm not the rapper, but i'm pretty sure Shae can give you some advices for your lyrics, and if you need to get Lora during a moment you can “ Smiled Kyahara before leaving and doing small wink to the rapper for her to play along.

 

“O-Oh yeah okay thanks !” said the rapper passing a hand on her sweat bangs putting them back. Lora glare to her crossing her arms. “What ?”

 

“Akali, i hope it's the last time you do such thing. you are being childish right now” lectured the singer making the maknae look away. “i think i told you i got this. “

 

Akali looked to the side but keep silent. The morena sighed before giving a small hit on her head and smiling.

 

“Do not worry for me. i got this.” reply the artist giving a small kiss on her forehead.

 

“i just..don't trust them..” sighed akali looking to the side before lora think a bit.

 

“Try to talk to them, maybe start by Shae tho” smiled lora before the ninja rapper decided to follow her advice and see what she can do.

  
  


Once back to the studio Lora saw Persian and another woman with red haired. It was Shyvana, one of the best manager in the company. Did Persian choose her to be their manager ?

 

“Ah there you are, So i don't think i need to introduce you two, Shyvana I let you the lead with Lora for the operation. “ smiled the boy before looking the trio. “Remember the deadline is the Summoner Music Festival that will start in 4 months. the group needs to be ready at that moment. “

 

The girls nodded before Shyvana looked to the group and decided to go easy in her first day. They showed already all the work the trio did, which the manager analysed and give her first order to correction and decided to already order the clothes for their shooting photos that she will prepare for their first album. The trio seemed overwhelmed but deal with the pressure, even if Lys was kind of lost but found her way with Lora and Kyahara advices and Shae support.

 

Soon, afternoon became night and the girls were now finishing a few details before leaving. But only three were ready.

 

“You sure to stay behind Ly ?” asked Shae crossing her arms looking to her. “you know how much we hate to see you out late.”

 

“I know how to defend myself Shae, plus you three have work a lot. Let me the role to end those lyrics for tomorrow, promise i wont do long. “ argue the girl before smiling to them with all her determination, finally making her bandmates let the girls work.  “good night !”

 

“Night !” said the three girls leaving the room before Lora looked to the two of them. “you sure to let her alone ?”

 

“Lys ? pff ! This girl has done hell and heaven with us, we trust her to come back home in one piece tho. “ smiled the arabian pretty much sure of herself.

 

Lora didnt insist and said good night to the girl that refused to take the car with her. Arriving at the parking a certain Maknae was waiting for her looking kind of guilty.

 

“Lora for this morning-”  


“Get in the car.” said the singer sighing a bit. “we gonna get some spicy ramyun”

 

The rapper started to have smile and nod getting in the car. Lora can't stay mad at her long. She knows the young girl was really close to her, so was the morena to her. Both were too close to get away from each other.

  


Back to the Company, a woman was observing a young browned haired young girl writting and hummind the melodies on her papers. She had a low purrs seeing such hard work coming from a young talent.

 

“So, Cheonsa..what about i decided to talk to you a bit ?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like someone is interested in the angel, wonder can that be


End file.
